


A Hopeful Ride

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Estheim wants to experience Snow Villiers, but the only option is to fantasize about it. After a quick visit to the adult toy shop, he's all set to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hopeful Ride

_Palumpolum: Six Months After Planet Fall_

                  Hope Estheim looked around him suspiciously, looking for sight of anyone he may know. He stood in front of _fal’Cie’s Fancy_ , an adult store that was still in the process of being renamed and renovated. It was in one of the more remote areas of Palumpolum, one of the few cities that had the luxury of electricity after the Sanctum managed to discover simplicities as steam power and water power. Large steam pumps hummed in the distance, sucking up water from the sea and running it through a recently built plant that used the water flow to charge electric power stations. It was primitive, but it worked, and since electric power was once again functional in the city, citizens could enjoy the simple things in life, such as porn and sex toys.

 

                  Satisfied that he was not going to be seen by anyone he knew, fourteen year old Hope took a deep breath and opened the door to the shop and walked inside. The shop was in disarray, in the midst of a renovation, so most of their products were scattered amongst the shelves, clothing haphazardly hanging on racks on the walls.

                  “Hello young man, how are you today?” the man behind the counter greeted him. Hope answered him quietly, waiting for him to ask for his identification. In Palumpolum, someone had to be at least eighteen to make purchases at an adult store, but he was hoping the man would recognize who he was, or take pity on him, and allow him to shop anyway. “You look a little young, can I see your I.D. please?”

                  “Uh, sure,” Hope said, pulling out his wallet. He handed it to the man whose eyes lit up when he saw the name on his permit.

                  “Hope Estheim? The actual Hope Estheim? As in one of the former l’Cie who saved Cocoon?” the man asked with excitement. He looked to be in his late twenties and definitely had the energy of a young person. Hope nodded his head.

                  “I uh, I know I’m too young to be in here, but uh…” Hope began, his cheeks flushing a bit.

                  “Don’t worry about it! I’m not gonna throw out one of our town’s heroes! Just make it quick before anyone sees you in here. I don’t wanna get in trouble,” the man explained, smiling. “Anything you’re looking for in particular?”

                  “Uh…” Hope’s face flushed. Thankfully, he had already come up with a little white lie for just the occasion. “I need to get something for my girlfriend. She’s a virgin so she doesn’t wanna have sex yet but still wants to have fun, ya know?” The man looked at him skeptically, but then smiled again. He walked over to one of the shelves against the wall that was home to several oblong objects.

                  “Well, try one of these vibrators. You can still get her off without popping her cherry so to speak. The vibration helps ease the pain of a first time penetration, too,” the man explained. He eyed Hope with a look of caution. “Of course you wanna start small…” He began to finger various models as if to contemplate exactly which one was a safe size for a girl to use.

                  “No, I want it big!” Hope blurted out, hoping he didn’t blow his cover. The man chuckled as he fingered a larger model. “Haha a size queen is she? Well this baby should do then, just don’t let her get too stretched out or else you won’t feel it when she lets you pop her.” Hope gave him a weak smile as he took the large object in his hand, turned it on to test the vibration, and then decided on his purchase. The clerk took the item to the counter, Hope following him. He wrapped it up in a small box and put it in a black plastic bag. Hope paid for his new toy, but before the man handed over his bag, he took something out from under the counter.

                  “Hey, you’ll need this,” the clerk said, holding up a container of water based lubricating jelly before stuffing it into the bag. “Be careful with that thing, eh? Lube ‘er up real good and go real slow with it or else your ‘girlfriend’ won’t be sitting for a few days,” he instructed, winking at Hope as he said the word ‘girlfriend’ and giving him a knowing look. Hope flushed darker than the cherry he was going to pop within the next hour, embarrassed that his lie was seen through. The last thing he wanted was word to get out that he was buying a large vibrating dildo to go home and screw himself with. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” the clerk offered, sensing his unease.

                  “Thank you,” Hope said, relieved. He took the bag and quickly left the shop, looking at no one and leaving the shopping district to head home. He couldn’t wait to get home and put it to good use. It was big, just the size he imagined the man in his fantasies to be.

 

                  An hour later, Hope sat in the floor of his bedroom, his new purchase still in the box, sitting next to him. He was nervous, the largest thing he ever had inside of him was two fingers, keeping in mind that he was young – his fingers were small. The box the dildo was in said that it was eight inches long and six inches around. The base of it had balls molded onto it , the shaft having a circumcised head and thick vein on either side of it. It looked exactly like one of the large cocks Hope saw in his porn movies he had hidden away. His asshole tingled at the thought that soon that large object was going to be penetrating him, right up to the hilt, all eight inches buried inside of him. He had pulled out a magazine with someone he knew very well on the cover.

 

                  Snow Villiers was on the cover of _Playpal Magazine_ , a magazine filled with pictures of sexy men in their underwear posing in various places. There were no nude pictures, just men in speedos, boxer shorts, briefs, or with a towel wrapped around their waist. There were also articles of various types, most of them about the celebrities featured in the various photoshoots. Most of it was rather repetitive and nothing that couldn’t be found on the online communications networks. What made the current issue so special was that Snow himself was not only on the front cover, shirtless and smiling as he lounged on the beach in Bodhum, but he had an entire ten page spread complete with articles and pictures!

                  Hope had traveled with Snow for many weeks during their adventure as l’Cie, meeting at the Hanging Edge and parting ways quite a while later at the base of Cocoon’s crystalline pillar that held it in the sky. Once he had come to terms with the issues he and Snow had at the ginning and actually became friends, he started to notice just how attractive the man was. He had shaggy blonde hair and a scruffy face with ice blue eyes and a smile to win millions. He was well toned and muscled, a strong man with the body to go with it. Hope had seen him shirtless just once when they were making their escape from his father’s home, but at the time he was too scared of the situation to appreciate the perfect body in front of him.

                  Hope double checked that his bedroom door was locked. His dad was at work and would be for the rest of the day. He rarely came home before eleven anyway, and it was only five in the afternoon as it was. That left him six hours to play with his new toy in peace. He hated jerking off when his dad was home – he always had to fight to keep from making any sounds when the power of an amazing orgasm was urging him to call out. Once he was satisfied that the doors were secured and his window was shut with the shutters closed, he decided it was time to get started. He pulled the dildo out of the box, thankful that batteries were included. He had laid a thick towel down on his bed, knowing that he was going to be making a mess of the lube and hoping for an explosive orgasm since he hadn’t masturbated in a week, anticipating the coming moments. He set the dildo next to the towel, as well as the tube of lubricating jelly. The magazine with Snow’s photos in it also laid on the bed, folded open to the beautiful body of his older friend.

                  Taking off his clothes and tossing them on the floor, he climbed up onto his bed, his mind already fantasizing. He laid down on his back, imagining Snow hovering over top of him. Snow would already be hard from looking at Hope’s naked body, so Hope took the dildo in his hand, lubing the end of it with slick clear jelly as if it were pre cum,  and traced it up the inside of his thigh, sending little shivers up his spine. He closed his eyes, thinking only of the man who made him ache in his pants all day long. When the tip of the dildo reached his crotch, he let out a very light moan as he prodded himself with the slippery tip. He massaged his aching balls with the tip of it, the lube making it slide all around the same way as if Snow were really on top of him, grinding his hips into him. Hope was solid as a rock, small beads of pre cum forming on the tip of his cock; nowhere near as large as the dildo but still an impressive piece of meat for a young man.

                  With his free hand, Hope began to rub all over his smooth chest, tweaking his nipples and teasing his navel. He gently pulled on the soft curly silver hairs that his cock was seated in, sending more tingles of pleasure through his body. His body was mostly smooth – aside from the normal hair on his legs, under his arms, and around his crotch, he didn’t have much of a ‘happy trail’ as he liked to call it, but he was fuzzy in just the right places. He knew Snow would like his body because his skin was soft and he was smaller framed; feminine really.

                  He moved the dildo from his crotch further up, tracing a path right up his chest and under his chin. His virgin mouth ached to suck a cock, feel the warmth, the pulsing of the organ in his mouth, but he had yet to experience such a thing, and the taste of a silicone dildo was not going to suffice, so he moved it back down his chest, then to his crotch again. He pulled his legs up, his knees bent, feet on the bed. He spread them apart so that his balls were sagging downward between his spread thighs. He teased himself some more with the dildo, prodding at his heavy sack as he reached down with his free hand and very gently put his hand on his cock and stroked, barely making contact. Again, shivers. He moved the toy further down, rubbing up against his taint, and closer to his cheeks. He knew this would be very tempting for his friend, he would be so close to his virgin hole, ready to take the younger male and own him. He opened his eyes and looked at the magazine spread on his bed, fresh images of Snow, shirtless in a speedo on one page, and in a pair of tight white briefs on the facing page. He grazed the images with his fingertips, wishing it was really Snow’s firm chest he was touching and not just some slick paper.

                  The time was getting close for him to make the plunge, penetrating his tight hole with the large rod. He imagined Snow to have a large cock since he filled out his briefs and speedos extremely well in the picture spreads, and it was his theory that if had such a full basket when he was soft, he would surely be packing a thick slab of meat when he was hard.

                  Hope opened the tube of lubricant and covered his finger with it. Start out small and open himself up. He reached down under his ass and spread his cheeks, sticking his finger into his butt, moaning softly at the sensation. When his finger was all the way in, he moved it around until he felt the firm walnut of his prostate, rubbing gently against it to send several more intense waves of pleasure surging throughout his body. A second finger found itself inside of him shortly after, spreading his hole a little wider. Two fingers was the most he ever had before; the large toy about to enter him much thicker and longer than that would spread him open farther than ever.

                 

                  Hope spread a generous amount of jelly on the imitation cock, then kicked his legs back more, pulling them against his chest so that his ass was bared completely, his cheeks spread and his soft pink hole vulnerable. He held the dildo in one hand, and used the other to tease his hole some more, pressing against the tight muscle, coaxing it to relax. Finally he took the dildo in both hands and pressed the tip against the tight pucker, just enough to see if his hole would allow entrance. He tensed up slightly but remembered that in every porno he had ever seen, the bottom was told to breath deeply to lessen the pain. He knew it would hurt, but he wanted the hurt. He wanted to feel as if Snow was popping his cherry, taking his virginity, even if it wasn’t true. He pushed a little harder, taking deep breaths and trying to force himself to relax his hole. After a few seconds he had managed to push the head all the way in, stopping to let his ass get used to the girth inside of him. Taking more deep breaths he pushed a little further, moaning as the dildo rubbed against his tender muscle. It only took him a couple of minutes to adjust himself to completely admit the penis up to the hilt, the silicone balls hitting the bottom of his cheeks. He was sweating immensely, the intensity of the situation turning up his body heat. Oh how he wished it really was Snow sinking his cock inside of him.

                  With his eyes closed, Hope slowly started to pull outward on the dildo, stopping just before the head would have popped out. He then slowly pushed back in, much easier the second time around. He repeated this for a long time, losing track of just how long he was laying there, his legs in the air, asshole exposed and aching while the large erection impaled his small body.

                  “Mmm, oh god, Snow. I wish it was you inside of me,” Hope moaned, picturing Snow in his mind, his tight chest pressing against him, keeping his legs tight against his own chest, slowly thrusting himself in and out of his stretching butthole. As his horniness grew, more pre cum began to leak from his cock, making a tiny puddle on his stomach. He took one of his hands away from the toy and stuck his finger in the puddle, then sucked his finger. He loved the taste of it, thin, salty liquid with just the slightest bit of sticky to it. He tasted himself a few more times before giving himself several more strokes before returning to pushing on the dildo with both hands.

                  His hole having finally gotten used to the girth, it was time for him to increase the intensity a little. He pulled it out a little faster, then plunged it in just as quickly. He continued to do that, speeding up every few thrusts, until he was shoving it in and out of himself with a fervent speed. He moaned loudly as the giant cock slammed into his prostate over and over again, the pressure on his pleasure spot sending waves of pure ecstasy throughout his small frame.

                  “Oh god, Snow. Harder!” he moaned, knowing he was alone but letting his fantasy overtake him. As if Snow had heard him, he plunged deeper and faster than ever, feeling himself getting close to climax. He had never managed to cum without touching himself before, but he felt that it may very well happen, and soon.  “Please Snow, slam into me!” he growled.

                  Hope adjusted his position a little more, shifting so that his butt was sticking further up in the air, balancing himself more on his upper back and shoulders, his throbbing hardon hovering about a foot above his face. He moaned louder and louder as the dildo flew in and out of him so fast it was a blur, the thrusts sending massive amounts of pleasure to every inch of his body, sweat pouring off of him and soaking the towel. Pre cum continued to drip from his cock and onto his lips, his tongue shooting out to lap up the salty substance. “Mmmm, Snow…” he growled once more, his voice turning husky and primal. “Snow, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me, Snow!” he managed to groan between thrusts, the end of the large ‘organ’ assaulting his prostate for all it was worth. He never even bothered to turn on the vibrating sensation – to him it was more realistic. A few more thrusts and then he entered the point of no return.

                  “Snow, I’m coming! Don’t stop!” he shouted, fucking himself just as steadily, every push on his walnut sized pleasure point sending another spasm of hot seed into his mouth and all over his face. A week worth of the young man’s batter sprayed him, volley after volley eliciting a cry of ecstasy from his lips. As he spasmed for the last time, he took one hand away from his ass and gripped his cock, milking every last drop of cum from his newly drained balls. With the other hand he slowly pulled the dildo that took place of his desired lover out of his ass, the muscle beginning to tighten again. He let his legs drop back down, laying flat on his back. His heart was pounding, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. The towel beneath him was soaked in sweat. His whole body felt weak and tired. His asshole ached as if it were bruised, which was fine by him – every time he clenched his hole he would feel the ache and remember the wonderful time he had letting ‘Snow’ pop his cherry. The entire ceremony seemed all the more official for him as he wiped off the tiny bit of blood between his cheeks. He just laid back, getting his breathing and pulse under control, closed his eyes, and thought about Snow’s lips pressing against his, the older man holding him in his arms in the afterglow of great sexual release. He rolled on his side and opened his eyes, looking again at the picture of Snow in the magazine. He decided then and there that if he couldn’t have Snow in person, he would at least have him in his fantasies every time he fucked himself with the dildo. “Thanks, Snow,” he said aloud before falling asleep.


End file.
